


Nightmare's last Wish

by Emeraldgaze18



Category: Undertale (Fandom), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dreamswap (Undertale), M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:08:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24560560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emeraldgaze18/pseuds/Emeraldgaze18
Summary: Dreamswap Nightmare has been caught by his brother. He know that Dreamswap Dream will not spare him now that he has separate their "destiny bond", but he has one last request for his brother.In this story the characters are humans with some skeleton's features, like magic, the capacity of change their reproductive organs ecc.
Relationships: DS!Dream/DS!Nightmare
Kudos: 47





	Nightmare's last Wish

**Author's Note:**

> As always, Sorry for my bad english.  
> This story contains: incest and sex scenes pretty explicits, if you are sensible it's better that you don't read this story.  
> Please have mercy, it's just my second story.

it had only been two months since Dream had destroyed their "destiny's bond" and had himself recaptured like an idiot, just when he had to start paying more attention 

but he really wanted to spend a day alone, so he told Cross and Error not to come looking for him until tomorrow afternoon,

Result?

he had been captured by Dream's troops and was now in a maximum security cell *his brother had not been caught unprepared this time*, without magic, unable to ask for help.

it was over, 

Dream had won

He could only stand there and wait for death.

the prison door opened and  
Nightmare knew who it was, he would recognize that aura everywhere.

he was scared, he was afraid to die, he didn't want to die!

He heard Dream dismiss the guards who controlled him and then go into his cell.

Nightmare trembled with cold and fear but tried not to give it to see,

He would not show weakness.

Nightmare: so..... you've won.....you'll be happy, I guess.....

Dream: *sigh* I'm sorry brother....but this is for the greater good....I know you're scared but don't worry, you're death will be fast and painless, and your friends will join to you in the afterlife as soon as possible when we'll find them.

Dream said with his usual serious look

Nightmare: *scoff* good luck at that, angel boy.....

Dream: your execution will be not pubblic, I can't give you the humiliation of kill you in front of the entire population......

Nightmare: stop.....stop with those pathetic attempts of console me!

Nightmare shouted, finally turning to the taller twin

Dream sighed and moved a little closer to the lower twin.

Dream: ...........*sigh* I know I can't caonsole you like that but.......do you have any last wish?

Nightmare was so mad at the damn handsome bastard that it was his brother who acted without thinking,

his mind was clouded with anger and fear, he listened only to his deepest desires and there was something that he had always wanted since they were 15 years old.

but asking his brother for such a thing would have been suicide ....... oh well, he would have killed him anyway.....

almost without realizing it Nightmare motioned for his brother to come closer and bend over, 

Dream, still keeping his guard high, obeyed the nod and Nightmare whispered his last wish in his ear.

As soon as he heard Nightmare's request, Dream's face was dyed an intense gold and he immediately distanced himself a little from his brother,

Nightmare prepared to hear the worst things scream, he was ready to hear his brother tell him that he was a disgusting being and leave him there without further words, but the reaction that followed surprised both the twins

Dream: Nightmare, I.......I.....

and left, closing the cell door and then the prison behind, without saying any more words and all the negative prince thought as the guards returned was:

Nightmare: *.... I thought worse....*

___________________________________________________________

Dream were in his office, he was so confuse!

Nightmare's words rumbled in his head:

"I wanna make love with you......"

This were his brother's last wish....

why hadn't he yelled at Nightmare, telling him it was disgusting!? 

They were brothers for God's sake!

how dare Nightmare even think such a thing!? 

Besides, why just with him!?

He, who had only made him suffer!?

Why not ask to do such a thing with one of his friends when they would be caught!? 

He, who was not only his brother, but also his enemy!?

And.... and why did Dream feel, deep in his soul, the desire to satisfy him?

why did he feel that those words had awakened in him a desire that had been suppressed since the day of the "apple accident"?

No!

He wouldn't have fulfilled that absurd request!

What would the people have thought if they had found out!?

What would his poor Ani have thought of him!?

Not to mention the ethical and moral damage!

No! He would not accept his brother's last wish.

oh well, soon Nightmare will die, and then he wouldn't think of it again.

Yet.......

___________________________________________________________

Night was falling, Nightmare knew that this was the last night that passed by alive, 

he wanted to see the moon one last time, he wanted to say goodbye to his friends but he could only console himself hoping that Cross and Error were doing well after his death.

He was so lost in his thoughts that he did not notice Dream, who had entered the prison again advising the guards who guarded him to go to sleep and that he would take care of the prisoner,

he only noticed when Dream ordered him to stand up, which he did.

Dream put a chain in Nightmare's handcuffs and led him out of prison, the moorish boy following him, convinced he knew what the blonde boy would do.

but instead of taking him to a hall, Dream took him to what Nightmare understood to be his brother's bedroom,

There Dream locked the door of the room and removed the chains from Nightmare's handcuffs, leaving only the anti-magic cuffs.

The light in the room was soft and everything was closed, as if Dream wanted to prevent unwanted looks and Nightmare could sense a magic of soundproofing all over the room.

Nightmare's face was dyed an intense purple, suspecting that he understood why he was right there.

Dream: Nightmare.....I've been thinking about it for a long time and....... I decided to fulfill your last wish......

said the tallest one with a golden blush in his face:

Nightmare: ...........I......I didn't think you'd really accept........ I'm not saying that...... i've changed my mind......... it's just.... it's my first time........*sigh* and it will be the last.......and-

Dream: you're nervous........we're both nervous but I think I had more reasons to be nervous, I have a lot to lost if someone find out, but you will die tomorrow........

Nightmare: ........ you're right......

Dream: ok.......but first I wanna know something........why me? .........

Nightmare: because.......I love you....... I've loved you since we were 15 years old and......... I've never stopped love you........I know we're brothers and it's wrong but-

Dream silenced him with a kiss that gradually became deeper and deeper

Nightmare couldn't help but delight dream's lips, so soft and inviting...

Dream also found himself delighted with Nightmare's soft, even if slightly chapped lips.

Eventually the kiss ended and the two found themselves losing each other's eyes. 

The positive prince then leaned over and whispered in Nightmare's ear

Dream: that's all I wanted to know

Nightmare looked at him completely bethomed by that eyes and that voice.

Nightmare: let's do this thing, so I can then rest in peace....

Dream nodded.


End file.
